Storie Ideals
by huge
Summary: Some of the Ideals for stories I have thought up.


To the readers,  
I hope this is the proper place to put these storie Ideals at if it is not the proper place please put in a reveiw saying that it isnt the place for it and I will remove it , the reasion I am doing the storie ideads instead of writeing the stories is I do not have the time to write but would love to see some of these come out for the public to enjoy.  
  
Disclamers: I do not own nor make any profit from these stories  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Title: Ranma the Slave  
  
  
"So father where are we headding now?" asked Ranma while walking down the rain slicked road. Genma holds up a sign saying[We are going to the Tendo Dojo to see a old friend of mine],"why?" ask ranma Genma brings out another sign saying [Because of a old promise that we made before you were born] "What promise is that, father?" ranma asks her father, Genma holds up another sign [To join our two clans],"Ok ,father" says Ranma contiuing down the road with her father.   
  
At the Tendo Dojo:"WHAT!?!" yells Akane "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WERE GETTING AND ENGAGEMENT?!", Kasumi says"I hope hes older than me younger men are so.. young",Nabiki says "I hope hes cute, so daddy what is he like?" soun replies" I don't know never meet him." "WHAT!?" exsclames Akane "How can you engage us to some one you have never meet?!". Out side Ranma and Genma walks up to the front door knocks first then enters the house.when the Tendo famaliy heard the knocking Nabiki said "Oooh that must be them" they got up and rushed out to see who it was, when they reached the hallway to the front door they saw a panda enter through the door in a panic thay backpeddled as the panda came twords them as they neared the livingroom they heard a voice say "Father you are scareing them." then the person who spoke moved around in front of the panda. Nabiki spoke up "This wouldn't be your friend would it?" Soun shoke his his (vigurously) no, then said to the person in front of the panda "You wouldn't be Ranma Saotome are you?" Ranma speaks up "Yes I would be Honored one." and bows to Soun.  
  
Soun in (exsightment) rushes to Ranma and hugs her, Kasumi says "Oh my he is cute." Nabiki nods her head in agrement after a moment Soun freezes and pulls back, Nabiki seeing this action leans foward to inspect Ranma some more, apoun seeing that he had breasts poked one to see if they were real Nabiki looks up at Soun and says "I dont think Ranma is a HE daddy." Soun promply passes out.  
  
Soun wakes up with a damp handtowl on his forhead, Nabiki speaks up "Daddy I thought you said Ranma was a boy." Soun replies "I thought Genma's son was a boy." when Ranma heard this she spoke up and said "I am a guy" , when Nabiki heard this she reached out and squeased Ranma's breast a little and said "You sure could of fooled me that you are a girl." Ranma replies "I am also a girl." everyone except Ranma and Genma facefaults."Can someone get some hot water and cold water in seperate glasses please and I will introduce myself better."says Ranma ,Kasumi stands up and gose into the kitchen to get the water Ranma requested,when she returns with then she hands the glasses to Ranma who sets them on the table and stands up.  
  
"Greetings Honerable ones I and Ranma Saotome, I am a slave I have been cursed/blessed depending who you talk to to turn into a boy when splashed with hot water and a girl when splashed with cold water." Ranma reaches for the hot water glass and pours some of the hot water onto her head witch turns her to a guy stunning everyone with what happened and stuns everyone when he pours the rest of the hot water onto the panda and changes the panda into Genma, Ranma turns to everyone and puts down the empty glass and contiue to speak "I have many diffrent skills that can be called apoun to help my master, I have mastered 12 diffrent styles of marial arts to help protect my master I can cook,clean the domisile,pleasure you in bed any way you wish weather as a guy or a girl,assasinate or spy on who ever my master wishes me to, I have a near perfict memory so my master dosent need to bother with retraining me much to suit how he/she wishes me to act, my current worth is 2.3 million american dollars and my current master is Genma Saotome." Ranma bows to everyone and sits down.  
  
Through out the speach everyone was stunned by what he said at the last part everyone snaps out of it and glares at Genma, Soun starts his Deamon head attack and says"GENMA! YOU BETTER EXSPLANE YOURSELF ABOUT THIS!" witch is echoed by all the Tendos  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: Akane's Cooking Dirary  
(Everyone get's the picture I hope)   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Title: Etcchi FU  
a ranma 1/2 and lum production (Etcchi Fu: the true anything gose martial arts)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: none, it is a Ranma/SM crossover  
  
mousse,ryoga, tubasa(sp?) use a amazon artifact to destroy ranma while in cursed form , artifact dose the death reborn revilosion and sends her back to be reborn in the silver millium (sailor sol) later dies and serinity sends her soul forward to help when it is most needed(ranma's new name:(beutiful chaos)) ranma is age 16 remebers all past lifes about 1 month after the 3 sent him back (the artifact was created in the silver milluim by ranma and gave it the jupiders amizons along with a sheild stone and a transport stone)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Title: Hinako's Power  
  
in ranma's 1st encounter with Hinako he decides to learn her power instead of trying to stop her use of the power, talks to happi,happi tells him not to learn it for his own good. ranma learns hinako's power but with a side effect simmalar to hinako's ranma is now a girl to change into a boy he has to drain someone and like hinako he dosent stay a boy long.  
  
(change in storie: decides to learn her power and relizes he can link the curse to the power ie, gose female when drainning someone but it is messed up by genma now ranma changes into a boy when drainning someone and finds out the body isnt a curse now and starts to change in mind too)  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: Genma's and Nodika's folly  
  
  
Ranma 1/2,Sailor Moon, and(possably a 3rd crossoverthat helps ranma with the nekoken,possably the Gold Digger comic)  
  
nodika and genma placed a attract oppisite sex curse on ranma after his birth, after the pools of sorrow and spring of drowned girl the attract oppisite sex curse started to mix later in the seires(to be deturmaned, must be after nodika finds out about ranma possably after the end of the seiries) they finaly merge locking ranma in the girl form, ranma gose to colone for help she finds out what happened after several long and lengthy exsaminations,ranma later tells the tendos and his parents what happened and how his curse is locked and all he needs to do is get ride of a attract oppisite sex curse,genma and nodika tells ranma that they put the spell on him after he was born so he can be manly and it was unbreakable by any means (they made sure of that) enraged about helping to ruin her life she gives up her name and clan(after a fight with genma for the soatomies(sp?) forbbiden tecnquies(sp?) and a fight for mastery of the anything gose martial arts (happi just gives her mastery and the fight was for grandmastery but happi didnt tell her that) and wins,later gose to colone and asks to join the tribe to help prevent futher abuse from genma with the stipulation that she dosent have to reside in the village because she wants to contuine her trainning in martial arts(ranmas new name is ether ranko or (dont know the translation to the japinese name for: beautiful choas(prefure that name over ranko))(possably what can happen next) ranma finds a trainner that trains her in the shiva dance(or dance of veils not sure what it is called) witch helps her to accept her being a girl and gives ranma alot of grace later about a month after trainning she decides to go to jubban and forgive her mother (not her father of course) ranma also created a addition to the forbbiden tecnquies(sp?) ;a weapon techquie called (cherrie blosems in sunlight,the visule effects are like the description)(at this time ranma may be cairring two katana's around(part of the shiva dance martial arts) runs into a deamon and kills it just not long as the sailor cast gets their(useing the new forbidden tech.)(in the SM univers it is the dark family event) nodoka is glade that ranma has forgiven her and wants ranma to come back in the soatomie clan ranma refuses saying their is to much dishonor in the clan because of genma (ranma finaly tells nodoka everything about her trainning) nodoka gives genma 2 choices one is sepikku(sp?) the other is devorce (genma the coward he is takes the devorce but dosent realize he signed everything of the soatomies to nodoka)(ranma is adopided in to her mothers hose nodoka takes her famalied name back agin) ranma leaves agin to get help for the nekoken problem nodoka sends ranma to a friend(possably another crossover part dunno what tho) , ranma found a way to control the nekoken but needs to develop it for total contol consuily(sp?)(ranma develops cat like eyes ie the slits in the puples(sp?) and a little longer canine teeth about this time at this time (about 3 months after leaveing nodoka ranma returns this is after misstress9 event,about 1 month mabey)ranma sarts to have dreams of the silver milluim as sailor sol(when sailor sol done her suiside attack queen serinity saved her sol to be reborn agin but didnt have the time at that time to do it so she done it when she sent the other forward to help them out) when she gets close to nodoka house in jubban she runs into ryoga (fight ensures) ranma wins take ryoga in to the house exsplanes what all happened and later ranma get enroled into school (jubban high)  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: Ranma's folly Genma's foolish wish   
  
  
genma makes a foolish wish for every woman that ranma knows to get pregnat and he makes the wish when ranma is female(wish bringer episode) so ranma can be manly.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Title: Amazon law turnaround  
  
  
genma and soun get ranma an akane drunk to try to get them married,ranma walks off and decides to break all engagements but decides to use the amazon laws aginst the amizons after a calll to his mom he gets approvel to do it, gose to the amazon announces that he will abide by amazon laws and marrie the one who defets him shampoo challanges and loses, ranma returns to the tendos and announces the same genma and soun argues about the breaking of the engagement but stop and make a plan to have akane challange him but she refuses,ranma heads to ucchan's and tell her she challanges and loses, ranma hands water from spring of drown girl to Konatsu he uses it in joy and thanks ranma for it(a gift for helping save akane before),Konatsu challanges ranma for the fun of it during the fight shampoo enters and distracs ranma causing Konatsu to knock out ranma.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Title: Ranma,Nuku Nuku; Lifes little turn arounds  
  
akane hits ranma into LEO while ranma is female,when ranma lands ranma is has fatle injures nuku nuku finds ranma and rushes her to her father begging him to save ranma knowing ranma dosent have much time sets out to make her into another android (female and yes while the mind structure is female also)takes several months to make the android body and intergrates ranmas mind into it , ranma later starts to complane(but decides to keep the body) but stops because she is told she died but her mind was saved and put into a androids body and no way to change her back,returns to nodika 1st to exsplane her disappearance.(ranma can still do Ki and Chi attacks ,possably will slowly change into a girl mently because of the mind structure and hormone of the female mind) 


End file.
